


At Least Droids Don't Pilfer Medical Supplies

by ElizabethMidford



Series: It's going slow... Right? [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, But maybe you'll want to write something, If this was more than a snippet, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Planning abduction, Possessive Behavior, Seriously I am so lazy, Snippet, You will not be satisfied, future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMidford/pseuds/ElizabethMidford
Summary: Maul idly musing on his new situation, as he goes to subdue the queen.  (Maybe)This was written around midnight after I read Submit to Fate for about the sixth time... it is a vague posible snippet continuation. There is barely anything here and this may well never be expanded on.Feel free to run with any ideas you may get.Many thanks to cherryflesh and The_Pied_Piper for their much, much better works.





	At Least Droids Don't Pilfer Medical Supplies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryflesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/gifts), [The_Pied_Piper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pied_Piper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Submit to Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131054) by [The_Pied_Piper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pied_Piper/pseuds/The_Pied_Piper). 



> I typed this on my phone, at midnight. If you are disappointed it is your own fault, for having expectations. Please feel free to point out any grammatical errors.
> 
> Grammatical is so much effort to make work. :p
> 
>  
> 
> This will make 0 sense without reading Submit to Fate

Maul altered his course to stop at a med bay he had noted would now be on his path to the queen. His steps made scarcely a sound in his purposeful pace, Obi-wan a barely noticed weight upon his shoulder.  
  
Maul allowed a small crease to form on his brow as he made his way down the halls of the palace. He would need to retrieve more tranquilizers for his mate as well as new tranquilizers for the queen. What he had given Obi-wan, such an unworthy name, was not meant to last as long as his mate's journey would undoubtedly be, nor had they been ment for a young, force sensitive, human male.

To carry out his mission to kill or capture the young queen would be nothing, but this new delay, his mate, would undoubtedly complicate things.  
  
Retrieving the queen with his unconscious mate on his person would be tricky, accomplishing the same with him and his mate unharmed, near impossible in the current circumstances. Young as she may be, the queen had not yet proved herself foolish, she would be well enough protected, whatever the viceroy thought, even with the jedi subdued. Leaving his mate behind would make his task easy, but his newly awakened instincts rebelled against the very notion. Nowhere in this city was safe enough for that.  
  
Maul sent out the barest flicker of the force to open the med bay door ahead of him, then started as his mate, dare he say it, cuddled into him the slightest bit in response. Maul brushed off his pleased grumble at his mate's unconscious actions as he began to rifle through the still full supply cupboards.

There were some advantages to droids holding the occupation. They didn't steal medical supplies to hawk for extra cash.


End file.
